


For the First Time

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, First Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, LeojiWeek2017, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, just the aftermath, nothing big really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: “I can’t still believe it,” he pinched his cheeks in disbelief. “I’m marrying my childhood friend.”Phichit laughed. “Not just your childhood friend- I’m pretty sure he was also your first boyfriend.”Blinking, Guang Hong let the words sink in. Leo had been his first crush and first boyfriend. Not many people could say that they would marry his first love. Actually, thinking about it, Leo was his first in many, many ways.In which Guang Hong recalls that Leo was his first in many, many situations.Day 2 of Leoji week:Firsts





	

**Author's Note:**

> IN FOREVER (Sorry not sorry)
> 
> Day two of Leoji day. It had been fun to write, also fun to write something more relationship focused and fewer cuddles and fluff. (Which is new.)
> 
> There is some implied Sexual Content, but you need a lot of imagination to make it actually dirty. (Aside from the fact that word 'sex' is mentioned, but by now people should be used to my use of sexual implied stuff.)

“Is there still a chance to call the whole thing off?” Guang Hong mumbled, fixing up his hair for the nth time.

 

Phichit clicked his tongue in annoyance, swatting Guang Hong’s hands away and fixed his hair. “You’ll be fine – you are in love with him since forever so there is no reason to get cold feet. Anyway, hong long by now?”

 

He knew that Phichit was trying to distract him. Though the nerves were still there, Guang Hong decided to play along with his friend and best man’s game. “About ten years from now –  from the moment I realised I was in love with him of course, I know him for much longer.”

 

“See,” Phichit said, patting him on the back in a reassuring manner. “If the two of you wouldn't work out, your relationship should’ve fallen apart by now. But your relationship is still going strong, stronger than most in all fairness.”

 

Mentally kicking himself, Guang Hong finally moved away from the mirror and called it a day. His nerves made him doubt everything, from the choice of his necktie to whatever socks he was wearing. These things should be completely and utterly irrelevant, he was marrying the love of his life, and it didn't have to be perfect, at all. He could have walked into the room with sweats and Leo would still marry him.

 

“I can’t still believe it,” he pinched his cheeks in disbelief. “I’m marrying my childhood friend.”

 

Phichit laughed. “Not just your childhood friend – I’m pretty sure he was also your first boyfriend.”

 

Blinking, Guang Hong let the words sink in. Leo had been his first crush _and_ first boyfriend. Not many people could say that they would marry their first love. Thinking about it, Leo was his first in many, _many_ ways.

 

~*~

 

Wobbling, Guang Hong tried to keep up with his mother. She had told him his daycare had officially closed, which meant they no longer could bring him there. Unsurprisingly, he had been distraught – he had loved the daycare, the teachers were very friendly, and he liked the kids there, though he had never made a real friend back there. After all, he had only been there for a couple of weeks before it officially closed down.

 

"Where are we going?" he asked, watching his mother with wide-eyed curiosity.

 

To his disappointment, all his mother did was laugh, not answering the question he had asked. Why couldn't she just tell him? He had all the right to know where they were going!

 

His mother stopped a few houses down the road. It looked identical to their own, only the garden looked prettier, with more beautifully coloured flowers and less dull coloured spices and greenery they had back home.

 

"Guang Hong, dear, you'll be staying here for now," his mother explained, pushing open the gate of the white picket fence and entered the property. Curious, the four-year-old followed, struggling to keep his balance. He never understood how people his age already could walk that well – he occasionally still fell flat on his face. On the other hand, he took great pride in being able to speak and even _write_ better than most people his age.

 

The doorbell chimed gently when his mother pressed the button. Curiously, Guang Hong looked up at the door – wondering who would open up. Maybe it would be someone like his grandmother – a kind old lady who always smelled like cats. The smell itself was funny, but it was all forgiven as his grandma always gave him an extra cookie when his parents weren't looking.

 

A beautiful lady opened the door, holding a baby in her arms. Her hair was very curly and long. Her eyes were dark but shone brightly with life. However, his favourite thing about her was her smile, who wasn't exactly bright but felt very reassuring. This was better than an old lady.

 

The lady greeted his mother before crouching down, beckoning Guang Hong to come over. Nervously, Guang Hong looked up at his mother, silently asking her for help. He yelped when his mother pushed him slightly forward – causing him to stumble.

 

"You must be Guang Hong, right?" the lady asked.

 

Nervously, Guang Hong nodded, trying to remember the manners his parents had taught him. His mind drew a blank.

 

"My name is Nikole, happy to meet you," blushing with embarrassment, Guang Hong shook the ladies free hand.

 

After that, he was ushered inside, his mother following. The women were already chatting happily amongst each other and to be fair, Guang Hong was clueless. He wished they would talk slower so he could pick up on what they said.

 

Eventually, he was let into a spacious room. He remembers that back home, this was his dad's office space. He never liked it that much. The walls were a stark white colour, the desk looked static, and none of the books even seemed remotely nice. This room, however, looked like if Guang Hong had stepped into paradise.

 

There were already three kids in the room, all looking pretty much the same. Two older kids were watching the television; both glued to the screen. Both had the same dark hair as Nikole, though their eye colours were different. Both had green eyes instead of brown! Guang Hong had never met anyone with green eyes. The other kid was drawing on the black wall with chalk, but as Nikole didn't start scolding him, Guang Hong assumed he was allowed to do that.

 

"Leo, dear, could you come over here for a second?" Nikole asked kindly.

 

Leo was the kid who was drawing on the wall. He had the same brown hair as the older kids, but his eyes were brown, the same brown as Nikole's eyes. "Yes, Mamá?"

 

Fumbling nervously with his shirt, Guang Hong offered Leo a shy smile as the latter had noticed Guang Hong.

 

"Leo, this is Guang Hong," Guang Hong waved shyly, eyes downcasted. "He'll be staying here for three days a week from now on because the day-care closed. Could you help him out during his first week?"

 

Briefly looking up, Guang Hong saw Leo's eyes lit up, the same, reassuring smile on his face as the one Nikole had. "Of course!" Leo chimed, grabbing Guang Hong's hand. "I'm so happy to have someone else around here,  these two are really annoying," the brunet gestured to the two older kids, who probably were his siblings.

 

"Uhm... nice to meet you, Leo," Guang Hong mumbled, struggling to look him in the eyes.

 

"We're going to be great friends," Leo declared, surprising Guang Hong. Nikole just chuckled, gently patting Guang Hong on the head.

 

"Well, if you got it covered, I'll leave him in your capable hands," Leo nodded in determination, squeezing Guang Hong's hand reassuringly. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

 

Leo shouted 'yes Mamá', which resulted in hissing noises from the two other siblings.

 

"Follow me," Leo announced excitedly, dragging Guang Hong along to the black wall. "Are you a good drawer?"

 

Guang Hong shrugged helplessly. Back at the day-care, girls had cooed over his drawings, but that didn't mean they were good. "I don't know."

 

This didn't seem to bother Leo. With the same excitement, Leo pushed a piece of chalk in his hand. "One way to discover that," Leo chimed. "As long as the wall is black, you're allowed to draw on it."

 

Nervous yet excited, Guang Hong started to doodle on the wall. His mother had been furious when he had done that on their wall, but it seemed that this wasn't an ordinary wall. Maybe this was a magical wall! A wall that could erase everything that was drawn upon it.

 

"This is so cool!" Guang Hong said excitedly, running his hand over the wall.

 

"I know right!" Leo added, sharing his excitement.

 

The next words were sudden, and frankly, it left Guang Hong confused. "Me voy a casar contigo cuando sea grande."

 

Guang Hong blinked, unsure how to respond. "What?" he eventually settled down on, giving Leo a confused look.

 

The two older siblings sniggered in the background, but Leo just laughed it off. "I said you can draw well."

 

Guang Hong grew flustered, and then a smile appear on his lips. "Thanks!" he chimed.

 

~*~

 

"Phichit, what does a crush feels like?" stirring through his lunch, Guang Hong couldn't muster the appetite to eat the garbage their school offered them.

 

Phichit, one of his friend and a member of the school paper club, put down his spoon, eyeing his food with the same distaste as Guang Hong was carrying around. "Why would you ask me? I never had a crush before," Phichit whispered back, obviously not trying to catch attention.

 

Guang Hong smirked slightly as he saw Phichit's face grow flustered. "You're a liar; you _do_ have a crush on a particular classmate, don't you?"

 

His friend scoffed, kicking him softly under the table. Phichit was already seventeen, inching closer to the eighteen, yet he was too flustered to talk about his crush. It was almost hilarious, mainly since Guang Hong was three years his junior and was less embarrassed by it.

 

"I hate you," Phichit mumbled, eyes focussed on the food, or whatever the pile of goo was supposed to be. "But I know what it supposed to feel like."

 

Grinning triumphantly, Guang Hong watched Phichit with interest, hoping that he would tell him the exact symptoms of having a crush. As soon as he knew that, he probably could figure out what his feelings were for a certain someone.

 

"First of all, your heart starts to pound loudly when you're close to them," Phichit started and instinctively, Guang Hong pressed a hand against his rapidly beating heart. "Secondly, your hands become all sweat. Thirdly, it's sometimes hard to talk to them. And, which might be the most important part, they make you feel happy. Like a pile of puppies or kittens, they should make you feel all fuzzy and warm inside."

 

Guang Hong was convinced that he was redder than a tomato by now. It might be cliché, but Phichit perfectly described how he felt. It was mortifying how well Phichit had managed to express the feelings he was feeling, putting them in words.

 

"Oh my god," Phichit squealed, accidentally kicking Guang Hong not so gently. "You have a crush on someone."

 

Mumbling a 'shut up' under his breath, Guang Hong buried his head in his arms. Now he definitely didn't have any appetite left.

 

Phichit, unsurprisingly, didn't stop there. Not that it was unfair. Guang Hong hadn't stopped interrogated Phichit about his crush on his classmate, so why would Phichit? "Who is it? That pretty girl from your class, what was her name again?"

 

Even more flustered, Guang Hong shook his head. He hadn't come out to any of his friends yet – not feeling that it was necessary. Though honestly, when he had decided not to come out, he didn't know he had an embarrassing crush. A crush on nobody else then Leo de la Iglesia, his almost neighbour, childhood friend and apparently, crush could be added to Leo's list of titles.

 

"No, well, for starters, I'm, well..." Guang Hong swallowed his nerves away, opening up about his sexuality for the first time in his life. "Gay. I like boys."

 

His friend didn't even seem to be surprised. "I already had a hunch," Phichit admitted. "I think it's normal that non-hetero people tend to gravitate towards each other."

 

No kidding about that. Phichit was pansexual. Yuuri, on the other hand, was inching more towards gay with a nice dash of being grey-sexual. Leo was still straight as far as Guang Hong was concerned, especially considering that his best friend used to have a girlfriend at the ripe age of twelve. She didn't last long, apparently disliking Guang Hong, and thankfully Leo had picked his best friend above his girlfriend.

 

"So, assuming that's a guy you like, who is it?" a brief, horrified expression painted Phichit's features. "Don't say you like _him_."

 

Snorting, Guang Hong shook his head. He barely knew the guy who Phichit was crushing on, but he most definitely wasn't Guang Hong's type. As far as he had a type at all.

 

Gulping, Guang Hong looked around, double-checking that Leo was nowhere in sight. Thankfully, Leo had detention – together with the whole class because his teacher was an ass, and Yuuri was back home, sick. "No, not your guy, it's, well..." here goes nothing. “Leo. I think I like Leo, romantically."

 

Phichit blinked in surprise, face remaining neutral. Eventually, the stark expression melted away and Phichit started to laugh loudly. "I'm not even surprised," he said between his laughing. "How long do you know him by now?"

 

Chuckling along, Guang Hong did some quick math in his head. "Eleven years I think?"

 

"Well, you should know that many people fall in love with their best friend," Phichit cited as if he had read a news article on it. "It often passes by, but you never know. Maybe in the future, you'll marry him – if he suddenly is not straight."

 

Almost imagining the marriage, Guang Hong grew flustered in the face. There was no way he was going to marry Leo of all people, it would be too good to be true.

 

"Keep on dreaming, I would say," he mused, ignoring the painful ache in his heart. "I mean, Leo's straight, it would be useless to fall in love with him."

 

Phichit waggled his eyebrows teasingly. "That's it. You don't know if he's just _straight_. You simply know he isn't gay, but there is a thing as bisexuality or pansexuality. You shouldn't give up yet."

 

While Phichit had a point, Leo hadn't confirmed he didn't like men, it seemed wishful thinking. "We'll see," he muttered. "I mean, my crush won't run away, right?"

 

~*~

 

Guang Hong had been secretly very, _very_ happy that Leo had failed his last year of high school. This had meant that firstly, Guang Hong wasn't alone during the entirety of his senior year and secondly, he would spend his senior year _with_ Leo. There was no Phichit or Yuuri to worry about, it was just the two of them. Unsurprisingly, his crush hadn't faded one bit  – by now he was probably helplessly in love with Leo. However, that didn't matter at all. As long as Leo didn't mind hanging out with him, Guang Hong could care less that Leo was as straight as a board.

 

"So, do you already have plans for prom?" Leo asked nonchalantly. They were at Leo's house, both of them sprawled on Leo's bed, trying to figure out some impossible mathematics. This was one of those moments he missed Yuuri, who was surprisingly good at maths. Though, honestly, Yuuri was much better than he took himself granted for.

 

"Not yet," Guang Hong mumbled in response, scratching out one of his answers. "Though the girls already are trying."

 

Leo let out a strangled noise, but Guang Hong was too busy with his math homework to really notice it. 

 

"You have been asked out?" Leo asked

 

Guang Hong hummed, punching a few numbers into his calculator. "Yes, a classmate of mine. I said no though, I wasn't exactly interested in going with her."

 

The bed groaned as Leo moved around. Used to Leo's restlessness on the bed, Guang Hong lifted up his pen, avoiding making any additional markings in his notebook. "I'm surprised you haven't been asked out," Guang Hong added, filling up the quietness. "I mean, you're pretty popular amongst the ladies."

 

"I've been asked out, but I already have my eyes set on someone else."

 

The words were painful. It wasn't easy getting over his crush on Leo, and Leo liking someone else certainly didn't help. It made his heart weep silently, though he would never admit that out loud. On the other hand, it was still a small miracle Leo hadn't found himself a new girlfriend. He hadn't been kidding, Leo was pretty popular with the ladies.

 

"So, I've you already have your eyes set on someone," Guang Hong started, moving around to make sure he was facing Leo. "Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

 

Leo let out a strangled noise, a guilty, slightly panicked look crossing his features. Admittedly, Leo had become rather handsome over the years. His olive skin was almost golden in the sun, his hair was the perfect mix of brown and black and it was very soft. However, the thing Guang Hong still liked the most was his eyes, which were dark brown with gold coloured flakes. He had never seen the same beauty and any other eyes. (And the smile, but the smile wasn't always there).

 

"I..." Leo started, moving around nervously. "... there is something I've meant to tell you, but I'm afraid it will make you uncomfortable."

 

Guang Hong quirked an eyebrow, a teasing grin formed on his lips. "Don't tell me you're into dating minors?"

 

Thankfully, Guang Hong was no longer a minor, having turned eighteen a few months ago, so he was cockblocking himself.

 

"Of course not!" Leo said, face darkening with embarrassment. "It's, well... I'm bisexual."

 

A few minutes ago, Guang Hong was sure his heart was weeping silently in sadness. Currently, it was crying tears of joy. Taking a deep,  breath, Guang Hong tried to dim down his emotions. "So? Phichit is pansexual, Yuuri is gay and so am I – do you really think-"

 

"You're gay?" Leo blurted out, eyes growing big with shock.

 

Oh, right, Guang Hong hadn't told Leo yet. He had feared it would tear their relationship apart, as it possibly could be very uncomfortable having to share a bed with a gay guy. At least Guang Hong had imagined that it could be uncomfortable, hence why he had delayed telling it to Leo.

 

"Yes," Guang Hong said slowly, offering Leo an apologetic smile. "Have known it for a while, actually. But I never wanted to make you uncomfortable with the whole 'the gay best friend who's crushing on you' thing. It can be rather awkward."

 

A few ticks passed, and Guang Hong had realised what he had said. Yes, it was somewhat of a trope in books, the male main character had a gay best friend who had a crush on him, but it almost sounded like a confession. At least, it could be picked up as a confession.

 

"Wait, you like me?" Leo asked quietly, voice thick with disbelief.

 

Well, he officially had fucked up. At least he could get everything off his chest now – as things already were beyond repair. "Yes, romantically. For a while now, actually," Guang Hong wrinkled his nose, scrunching up his face. "I understand you're disgusted by this, but don't worry, the school year is nearly over anyway and-"

 

Leo had pulled him into a hug, an almost bone-crushing hug for that matter. "Se mi novio!" Leo blurted out.

 

Blinking, regretting not taking Spanish classes, after all, Guang Hong muttered a 'what?'

 

"Be my boyfriend," Leo said almost breathlessly, and he could hear the hope, the _begging_ in his friend’s voice.

 

Despite his heart beating thousands of miles per hour, his throat tight and itching and his hands sweaty and clammy, Guang Hong never had felt better in his entire life. "Of course," he whispered. "I would love to date you."

 

~*~

 

"I hate the heat," Guang Hong groaned, flopping down on his and Leo's shared bed. "It's killing me."

 

The Iglesias had been kind enough to invite him along on their holiday to a beach in Florida. The main reason was that both of Leo's older siblings wouldn't tag along, leaving them with just five people, Leo's parents, Leo and his two younger sisters. Not wanting to burden her son to be alone during the entire holiday, Nikole had invited Guang Hong along, still unaware that Guang Hong was no longer just her son's best friend.

 

Leo plopped down next to him, chuckling loudly at his pathetic whining. "Don't be such a baby," Leo mumbled, affectional rubbing Guang Hong's wrist. "It isn't _that_ hot  – I have lived through worse."

 

Guang Hong dramatically threw his arms in the air. " _You_ are used to worse, I, on the other hand, am not."

 

He loved making Leo laugh. It was one of his favourite things about Leo. The brunet's laugh – the vocal one, always caused his heart swell with happiness.

 

"Are you sure you still want to pursue arts?" Leo questioned, laying down next to Guang Hong. He was secretly glad that they had a two-person bed. Yes, the bed could be split in two, but neither of them saw the need in that. It wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed before they started to date. "I think you'll be great as an actor, as you're such a drama queen."

 

Huffing, Guang Hong playfully poked Leo's bare stomach. They weren't wearing much more than swimming trunks, as the heat was just too suffocating to wear anything more than the bare minimum.

 

"Ew, you're sweating," Guang Hong teased, wiping away the non-existing sweat on the sheets. It was unfair. Leo actually could handle the heat while Guang Hong felt he was drenched from head to toe in sweat.

 

"Oh really?" Leo's eyes glinted mischievously. "Says the one who is basically bathing in sweat," the prove his point, Leo run his fingers across an exposed part of Guang Hong's sweaty neck.

 

Surprisingly, this didn't even disgust Guang Hong. A shiver went down his spine, and his face grew even more flustered than it already was.

 

It always happened when either of them got too close to the other. They still had to share their first kiss, even after dating for a couple of months and pining even longer. Nonetheless, it seemed the subject of a first kiss kept on being delayed, something Guang Hong  pitied. There was no reason to lie about the fact that Guang Hong would love to kiss Leo – even if it probably would be awkward as hell.

 

"I'm sorry, I-" before Leo could turn his back to him, Guang Hong grabbed his hand. So at least Leo's hand was sweaty – though it was more likely out of nerves than anything else.

 

"Don't be, I-" Guang Hong swallowed his nerves, deciding that enough was enough. He wanted to smooch his boyfriend. "I want to kiss you."

 

Leo grew flustered, cheeks darkening heavily. "Really?" he spluttered, fingers twitching nervously. "You want to kiss me?"

 

Guang Hong hummed approving. "Yes, but if you aren't up to it, I'm fine, really, I-"

 

"I want it too," Leo blurted, squeezing Guang Hong's hand. "I want to kiss you so badly, but I feared you, well... weren’t ready for it yet."

 

Grinning, Guang Hong scooted over and lowered his voice. "Darling, I was _born_ ready to kiss you. From the moment I stepped inside your house I was meant to kiss those soft lips."

 

"You're such a sap," Leo mumbled, also inching closing. By now, they both were breathing each other's air, noses almost touching. "Have you ever done this before?"

 

A whispered 'no' disappeared into nothing as Leo surged forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Their noses bumped almost painfully, Leo's lips were dry and chapped, and overall, it was awkward. On the other hand, you had to start somewhere.

 

When Leo leant back, leaving Guang Hong's lips tingly, they both busted out in laughter. "That was terrible," Leo wheezed, clutching his stomach.

 

Snorting, Guang Hong agreed with his boyfriend. This was the most anticlimactic thing he had ever done. When they finished laughing, Guang Hong threw a shy look Leo's way. "Though, despite how awkward it was, want to try again?"

 

While not sure what was different this time, the kiss definitely felt ten times better. Maybe it was the fact Guang Hong closed his eyes, or that Leo angled his head just the right way to cause friction. Instinctively, Guang Hong buried his hands into Leo's hair, running his fingers through the brunet's locks. The second kiss left him breathless, slightly light-headed and more in love than ever before. 

 

"That was so much better," Guang Hong breathed, voice light and airy. "We should definitely do this again in the future."

 

Rolling onto his back, Guang Hong stared at the ceiling, still riding the bliss of their second kiss. He barely could believe himself that they had waited so long to start kissing – it was one of the best feelings in the world.

 

The bed groaned under the shift of weight and Leo laid down flush against Guang Hong, fingers gently brushing over the top of his right hand. "You know," Leo muttered, his voice husky and slightly out of breath. "It's already the future."

 

Guang Hong made an approving noise, a smile crawling up his face. "True," he agreed, though he knew by now that Leo didn't need any vocal confirmation.

 

Leo's weight pushed him further into the mattress, but Guang Hong didn't protest. Long fingers buried themselves into Guang Hong's short hair, warm breath ghosted over his lips. Guang Hong let out a content sigh when Leo's lips melted against his.

 

"Mamá! Leo and Ji are sucking face!" came the shrill voice of Leo's oldest younger sister.

 

Alarmed, Leo rolled off Guang Hong, flustered head from toes. Though, to be fair, Guang Hong was convinced he had started to resemble a tomato so he had no right to call Leo out on that.

 

"That's so gross!" this time it was Leo's youngest sister that made the remark.

 

A few curse words rang through the beach house, followed by a cheerful cry that belonged to no other than Leo's mother. "I _told_ you that he wasn't straight!" Nikole bellowed. "Now cough up that money!"

 

Guang Hong, staring at the ceiling once again, blinked in complete and utter confusion. "Did you parents bet over your sexuality?" he asked without even looking at Leo.

 

"Apparently," Leo replied dryly, the amusement thick in his voice.

 

 

~*~

 

Struggling to catch his breath, Guang Hong threw his head back into his pillow. The cold air stung his flustered skin, the layer of sweat certainly didn't help. Back then, when he was innocent, he thought the summer back in California had been hot. It was nothing compared to this – his body was on fire in the best way possible. His skin was itching a bit and his heart pounding wildly due to the rush of adrenaline.

 

"You're okay?" Guang Hong twitched slightly, surprised by Leo's return. He hadn't heard his boyfriend returning from the bathroom, though, to be fair, his brain was on such a high he was surprised he could even remember his name.

"I'm all right," Guang Hong mumbled, moving around gently. His limbs were aching, especially around his bottom area. Nevertheless, it all had been worth it.

 

Leo quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, but thankfully let him be. A wet cloth was pressed against his stomach, cleaning up the mess they left behind. He wondered how bad it would smell in the room. It probably reeked of sex and sweat, which made Guang Hong grateful that he didn't have a roommate.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked again while throwing the damp towel on the laundry pile. "You're uncharacteristically quiet."

 

Huffing, Guang Hong tugged Leo close, forcing the brunet to lay down on the bed next to him. "Cut me some slack," he mumbled, rubbing his nose against Leo's neck. "I think I just have personally experienced the most mind-blowing first time ever."

 

A nervous chuckled was ripped out Leo's throat. "There is a thing as exaggerating," Leo mumbled, running a hand through Guang Hong's damp hair.

 

Letting out a somewhat silly-sounding snort, Guang Hong affectional punched Leo's shoulder. "Remember our first kiss, _that_ was awkward," both smiled at the fond memory that seemed to be ages ago. "I had expected our first time to be the same as that, awkward as hell. This definitely wasn't awkward."

 

"Well, at least I did something right," Leo whispered against Guang Hong's lips before leaning in for a kiss.

 

Parting from the kiss after a few seconds, Guang Hong met up with Leo's gaze. He still couldn't believe his luck that Leo was his, that his biggest daydream seemed to have come true. "You do everything right in my eyes," he admitted, causing Leo's eyes to grow big in surprise.

 

"You're unbelievable," Leo announced, tugged up the blanket drape it over both of them. "But I still love you."

 

Giggling, Guang Hong nuzzled Leo's neck. "Love you too, you silly idiot," he whispered, grinning as Leo grew rigid under his touch. "I can't believe that you still freeze up when I say that."

 

He knew that Leo was pouting, knowing his boyfriend well enough by now. "Well, it's difficult to get used to," Leo admitted. "Being loved by the best thing in the world."

 

Growing flustered, Guang Hong pinched Leo's side, causing the latter to yelp in pain. "Don't put me on the spot like that," he scolded, though there was little bite behind his words. "Though, admittedly, you mean the world to me."

 

He could get used to this. Snuggling up to Leo, being the centre of the man's universe. However, admittedly, he still wondered how he had managed to catch the attention of Leo, who was an overall well-loved person by everyone. On the other hand, life didn't make sense, so there was no reason to ponder over it.

~*~

 

Once again, they had returned to the Iglesia's beach house for the summer. Though, this time, it was just the two of them. The rest of Leo's siblings, his two younger sisters, had left the house by now, leaving his parents all on their own. As they had decided against a holiday to California, Leo and Guang Hong had grabbed the opportunity to borrow the beach house for a few weeks before one of Leo's siblings got their greedy claws on it.

 

"I think I could get used to this," Guang Hong said contently, gesturing to the crystal clear water that rocked only a couple a dozen of feet away from them. "Once we get enough money to move out of our grimy apartment, I want to live close to the sea."

 

Leo chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. "Agreed," he mused, gaze focussed on the setting sun. "Though one of us should start earning more, my job doesn't pay that much, neither does yours."

 

Guang Hong let out a merry laugh, leaning into Leo's touch. "True that. But we have all the time, I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Well," he added slowly, grinning awkwardly. "Expect that we're going home tomorrow. I rather leave out of my own free will before your sister kicks us out."

 

He basically melted when Leo started to laugh, the laugh sounding like music to his ears.

 

"I'm already home, to be honest," Leo admitted, voice sounding surprisingly emotional. "Being with you is like being home."

 

A blush painted Guang Hong's cheeks red. "That's so disgustingly sweet," he muttered against Leo's shoulder. "Though I also appreciated a roof over my head. Unless you can guarantee that I always can sleep in a warm bed, I rather have an actual home."

 

Guang Hong whined when Leo moved away, also removing his source of warmth. While it wasn't exactly cold, nothing had yet beaten Leo's very own body warmth.

 

Leo crawled up to their shared sports bag and started to rummage through it. He probably was hungry, considering Guang Hong's own stomach began to growl in hunger. They should return to the cottage soon.

 

"Guang Hong?" Guang Hong hummed, responding to his name. He patiently waited for Leo to continue, probably wanting to ask if he wanted something to eat too.

 

The continuations of Leo's question never came. Leo got up, dusting off the sand off his clothes at the best of his capabilities. "It's funny you mentioned that," Leo mumbled nervously, one of his hand remained suspiciously behind his back. "About providing you with a roof and a warm bed."

 

Guang Hong felt his eyes grow wide, jaw dropping open. He knew where this was going. Or at least, he had a darn good idea where this was going considering the marriage talk they had months prior.

 

"Guang Hong Ji," Leo started, kneeling down and holding out a simple, velvet box. "You're making me the happiest man alive. Your drowsy morning smile brightens my day immediately. I never can get enough of you humming along to my music, even if you claimed to dislike it. You make my day when you leave notes behind with cute doodles. Unsurprisingly, I saved them all. Heck, if it were up to me, I would've decorated the entire fridge with your cute doodles."

 

Guang Hong couldn't do much else then gape at Leo. Why did his boyfriend have to be so sappy? Why did he have to be so extra?

 

"I could keep on going forever, summing up everything I love about you, but if I did do that, my sister is probably going to kick us out of the house before we can pack," Guang Hong let out a nervous chuckle. "Nevertheless, I love you with my whole heart, and I wish to be at your side every day, even if it's only to see you wake up every day and kiss you goodnight each evening. So, Guang Hong, will you marry me?"

 

Leo hadn't even had the chance the open the velvet box, as Guang Hong immediately reacted, heart racing like crazy. 

 

"Yes!" Guang Hong cried, tackling Leo to the sandy ground. Now they definitely would have sand in their underwear, the ring box might be lost, but it would be all worth it in the end. "Yes, yes and another time yes!" he chanted, peppering kisses on Leo's face. "I would love to marry you."

 

"Thank God," Leo sounded relieved, which didn't even surprise Guang Hong. He probably would have barfed of nerves if he had to propose to Leo. "I was afraid that you would say no."

 

Guang Hong let Leo go, giving his boyfriend – no –  _fiance_  the opportunity to get into a sitting position, making the entire conversation much easier. "Why would you think that?" he cocked his head, giving Leo an innocent look. "I imaged marry you since I was fifteen!"

 

"Since fifteen, that long?" flustered, Guang Hong nodded. While his feelings hadn't been that strong back then, the idea of marrying Leo had been appealing.

 

Curious, wondering how long Leo had wanted to marry him, Guang Hong asked straight out. There was nothing that could wrong anymore, they were pretty much engaged by now, though there was still the matter of the ring that was nowhere to be found. "How long did you want to marry me?"

 

Leo's eyes sprang alive, a crooked smile on his lips. "From the day you walked into my life."

 

He was convinced that his heart had stopped altogether. Guang Hong stared at Leo in complete and utter shock. "Seriously?"

 

"Seriously," Leo confirmed. "Don't you remember, I said ‘me voy a casar contigo cuando sea grande’. My siblings had laughed, but I was serious."

 

Frowning, Guang Hong only vaguely could recall Leo babbling in some random Spanish on his first day at the Iglesias household, but it had never bothered him. Up until today, apparently.

 

"What does it mean?" he asked curiously, seriously regretting not taking Spanish classes.

 

"I'm going to marry you in when I’m older."

 

~*~

 

Guang Hong barely recalls walking down the aisle, or reading his vows, or even saying ‘I do’. All he remembered standing opposite of Leo, smiling brighter than a thousand suns. Once the ‘you may kiss the groom’, Guang Hong didn’t hesitate before throwing his arms around Leo’s neck and planting a kiss straight on his lips.

 

“Come, the bouquet toss,” Leo whispered, handing Guang Hong the bouquet of peonies.

 

Grinning, Guang Hong waved the bouquet of flowers, catching the attention of plenty of the female attendees. Leo’s younger sisters were the two at the front, hoping that they would catch the flowers. Turning around, Guang Hong blindly threw the bouquet over his head, hoping that it would land somewhere remotely close to the gathered crowd.

 

There was a lot of screaming, followed by a loud cheer that definitely didn’t belong to any of Leo’s female relatives. Turning around, Guang Hong grinned as he saw who had caught the bouquet. Phichit was smiling brightly, his boyfriend of six years standing next to him, shell-shocked. When realisation sunk in, Phichit’s boyfriend grew red in the face. Unlike his boyfriend, Phichit smiled brightly, hugging the bouquet close to his chest.

 

“I don’t think that we’ll be the only married people in our friend group for long,” Leo remarked.

 

Smiling, Guang Hong hummed in agreement. “Yes, though I’m pretty sure Phichit had mentioned proposing to him in the somewhat distant future anyway.”

 

“Well, it’s going to be an exciting time, that’s for sure.”

 

Before either of them could continue their conversation, Leo’s choice of music started to play, forcing them to the dancefloor.

 

“Hey, darling,” Guang Hong batted his eyelashes in a flirty way. “Can I have this first dance?”

 

Leo accepted his hand, smiling Guang Hong’s most favourite smile of them all. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

Guang Hong’s eyes gleamed with mirth. “You were my first in everything,” he admitted. “It seems fitting that you’re also the first person I dance with as a married man.” 

 

“Well, I’m happy that I could be your first one in many things,” Leo whispered, pressing their bodies flush as a slow song came from the speakers. “And I hope I also am the last one in many things.”

 

Flustered, Guang Hong pressed a quick kiss on Leo’s lips. “I hope so too,” he admitted before being swept away in a slow dance, starting the first dance of a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a wrap for day 2. I hope I did the prompt justice.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, just like constructive criticism. (The editing isn't the best due to time constraints)
> 
> Special thanks to this lovely [ person ](http://im-a-weird-mermaid.tumblr.com/) who helped me out with the Spanish on a short notice. (I didn't feel like using google translate because I don't trust google translate.)
> 
> I wanted to include some Chinese, but after coming across seven different ways of saying 'yes', I decided to stick with English.
> 
>  **Title:** For the First time in Forever - Frozen


End file.
